1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of modular supporting structure or subassemblies constituted of interconnected circuit boards, especially for the assembly of a complex processing circuit in articles of ammunition possessing a search fuze or in airborne target-tracking bodies.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Thus, for example, an arrangement of that type is known from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,368. The structural components of a discrete integral circuit formation are operationally assembled on a circuit board, and the completion of the operational overall circuit is effected by the interconnection of the individual circuit boards through the intermediary of a motherboard through ohmic contacts which are located at the end surfaces of the circuit boards. For this purpose, in addition to the transmitting sections for operating voltages and for equilibrating the potential, there is in particular required an extremely large quantity of ohmic contacts for the numerous data connections, which extend between the individual supporting structures, (circuit boards) in a complex signal processing circuit.
An arrangement of modular supporting structures of that type for the implementation of complex signal processing circuits, in any event, is quite space-consuming and extremely susceptible to interferences in view of the presence of the multiplicity of necessary ohmic contact points. This is due to the fact that the functions of the contact paths are susceptible to chemical and mechanical environmental influences, such as depositions on the contacts and because of shocks. As a result, in actual practice, for such an assembly there are required considerable clamping forces for socket connectors or constructively complex mountings for contact points, which does not meet the demand for a simple exchangeability for individual modular supporting structures during the course of operational tests and repairs.
Especially when there is to be implemented a complex processing of data within the projectile of a weapon system, such as in ammunition possessing a search fuze or in a guided projectile or missile with an automatically-controlled search head, it is finally possible only with considerable constructive expenditure and corresponding spatial requirement, to so control the acceleration forces which are encountered at the start of the ammunition and during the flight into the target area, such that, if at all possible, there will not occur any failures or malfunctions in the data processing; for example, which are due to only transient disruptions or short-circuits in the connections between the individual modular supporting structures and their motherboard; in essence, between the individual modules of one group and their supporting structure carrier.